


Anima

by Cadjet001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archetypes, Community: femslash_kink, Drabble, F/F, Jungian Psychology, Kink Meme, Opposites Attract, Sapphic September, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: For the 2019 Femslash kink meme prompt here: https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=3965911#cmt3965911Original, Any Archetype/Any Archetype, Opposites attract
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Anima

A moonbeam illuminates Maria as she kneels in prayer, white light mingling with the soft yellow glow of the candles that surround her. It’s such a shame, Helen thinks to herself, to see how she hides herself away in that heavy blue dress, that high collar and black shawl. What could she be hiding under there? What could she do if she let her hair down, just for one night?

“I can hear your breathing, harlot.” Maria speaks. “What do want?”

“I want to fuck,” says Helen, stepping out of her shadowy corner and approaching the little circle of light. The air in the chapel is pleasantly cool on her naked skin, the light sparkles on her jewellery, on her oiled red curls of hair. “And see what a naughty mommy I can make out of you.”

“You disgust me,” says Maria. Her mouth moves but the rest of her is as still as stone.

“Good disgust or bad disgust?”

“The kind of disgust that invites punishment.” Maria stands, the simply movement full of grace despite her heavy gown. Her back is turned, but Helen can hear the faint smile on her lips. “Come here, naughty girl.”

Grinning, Helen approaches. Her prey turns, reaches out and grabs her by the ear. She yelps in some pain and more surprise as she finds herself bent over, staring at her own sandaled feet, with Maria’s arm under her waist pinning her firmly to Maria’s side.

“How old are you, whore?” says Maria.

“You shouldn’t ask a lady…” begins Helen. Before she can finish Maria slaps her twice, hard.

“And you are what you are. Answer the question, whore.”

“Ten thousand nine hundred and six,” says Helen. “Fuck that’s painful.”

“Do you intend to kiss me with that filthy mouth?” Maria’s grip somehow tightens.

“I intend to kiss a lot of you with this filthy mouth,” says Helen, trying and failing to squirm. “How about we call it a round twelve thousand? I don’t think you want to wait much longer than that, not really.”

“Always ready to haggle,” says Helen. “Twenty one thousand eight hundred and twelve swats, and pray that filthy mouth lives up to its legend.”


End file.
